Pacific Coast Academy
by DazzlingBella94
Summary: Bella is the new girl at PCA with a tragic past. She's never really fit in until now. Here she meets Edward Cullen. The minute they set eyes on each other, their feelings instantly spark. Will Bella go with these feelings? Or will she break? 1st fanfic
1. Encounters

**Bella, Edward, and Alice are juniors. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett are seniors. Charlie and Renee think it's a good idea for Bella to go to Pacific Coast Academy and erase the memory of her tragic past. Edward and Alice are siblings and the adoptive children of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie are fraternal twins and are Hales. Can Edward show Bella true love? Or will her tragic past get in the way? READ, find out, and REVIEW.**

**_Note:_ I didn't purposely name the school after Zoey 101. I don't really watch that show so I guess it was sort of subconsiously, but I didn't notice until my friend Feiona pointed it out to me. Anyways back to the story. E****ventually Bella will learn to trust Edward enough to tell him about her past. For now it's just learning about each other.**

**First FanFic! **

_**Pacific Coast Academy**_

_**Ch. 1 Encounters:**_

**Bella POV**

Just as I was starting to believe that my life couldn't get any harder it does. My life took an unexpected turn in the wrong direction. My life was finally starting to get good for me, but then again who am I to speak? Today I was being forced to go to a whole new school and not just any school but a boarding school in California. Meaning I had to live there for the last 2 years of high school I had left until I went to college. My parents thought it would be a good opportunity for me to meet new people. Even though I'm still devastated about it, doesn't mean my parents have to go off and send me to a completely different school where I would be living in thinking they were helping with the situation. The only person that was helping me get through the situation was my best friend, Jacob, and now I can't even count on him. He was the only person who was able to bring some semblance of reason back into my life. So now I'm on a plane listening to Clair de Lune by Debussy on my iPod trying to pass the time waiting to arrive in sunny California.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we ask you now to buckle up for our landing here in California. We hope you had nice flight with American Airlines." announced the pilots from their domain at the front of the plane.

With that said I quickly buckled myself in waiting for the rough landing ahead of me. To my surprise the landing was quick and, besides being slightly lightheaded, humorous. I made my way out of the plane and headed off to obtain my luggage. I only had 2 pieces of luggage with the necessary things because my parents were sending me the rest of my belongings including my Audi coupe.

One hour later I had finally arrived at PCA. To say the school was big would be an understatement. The school was enormous with bright colors and very…advanced. There were students all over campus enjoying the sun and friends. Everyone seemed so happy and joyful, something I hadn't been in months. I instantly knew I wouldn't fit in here.

Once I found the Administration Office I went in to find the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on with messy bronze hair. He quickly looked up when the door shut behind me. I found myself lost in his penetrating emerald green eyes smoldering into my dull brown ones. He sent me a crooked grin and my breath caught in my throat at how beautiful he was. I found myself looking down at the ground my face probably flushed at his staring. I heard snippets of their conversation:

"…..I'll let your father know you were here, Edward." said the secretary with a name tag that read Mrs. Cope. As she looked up, she noticed me standing there.

"Oh hello, sweetie. Can I help you with something?" asked Mrs. Cope.

"Umm…I'm new here. My name is Isabella Swan." I said shyly still looking away from the angel standing just feet from me.

"Welcome to our school, sweetie. Let me just find your paper work." said Mrs. Cope sympathetically as I just nodded my head still standing in the same spot. I couldn't seem to move my feet, it was as if they were glued to the floor.

The angel by the name of Edward finally turned to face Mrs. Cope at her desk typing away on the computer.

"Uh…err…thanks, Mrs. Cope." Edward said sidetracked, who rapidly made his way out of the office leaving me standing there all alone, besides Mrs. Cope who was busy getting me my paperwork.

_"I knew I wasn't going to fit in here. He couldn't stand being in the same room as me." _I thought aggravated that my parents actually thought sending me off somewhere would do well to me.

"Honey, here is your schedule, a map of our school, and your dorm assignment." I walked over to her desk and she handed me a cluster of papers. As soon as I was done, I rushed out of the office to find my dorm. I was still thinking about Edward as I looked for Meyer Hall.

As soon as I stepped into the common room, the whole room grew quiet and everyone was either staring or whispering. I completely ignored them and stepped inside the elevator dragging my luggage behind me. If this is what my parents thought was going to help me, then they were completely wrong.

Soon enough the elevator doors opened on the 3rd floor revealing a long hallway of dorm rooms. I quickly stepped out and looked for room 318. Room 315...316...317...and 318. I took a deep breath I knew I needed and opened the door to reveal a small pixie like girl with black spiky hair and was probably less than 5ft tall who I knew was my roommate. As soon as she saw me she gracefully skipped over to me with a huge grin plastered on her beautiful face.

"Hi, you must be Isabella my roommate! I'm Alice Cullen!" she squealed and embraced me as if we've known each other for years. She swiftly stepped back probably thinking that she'd frightened me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to finally meet you!" she said blissfully.

"It's fine, Alice," I giggled at her exhilaration "And please call me Bella." I said.

"Oh ok, Bella. Here let me help you with those." She effortlessly grabbed both of my bags as if they weighed nothing at all and placed them on top of my bed.

"Thanks, Alice."

"It's no problem at all. I'm just excited that you're finally here. I just know we're going to be the best of friends!" she squealed as she clapped her hands together proving how thrilled she really was.

"Awe thanks, Alice. I really hope your right about us being friends. You're the nicest person I've met all day!" I said honestly as the grin on her face grew wider if that was possible.

"Why don't I help you unpack and then we can meet up with my brother and friends for some dinner." Alice offered already starting to open my bags.

"It's ok, Alice. I wouldn't want to impose…" I said warily looking down at the clothes I was holding in my hands. Truth to be told, I don't remember ever going out with my old friends to dinner after what happened. I only time I spent out, was when I was with Jacob. I knew she was just tryng to be polite to be because I'm her new roommate and all.

"Nonsense, of course you wouldn't be imposing, Bella. Besides they all knew you were arriving today and can't wait to meet you, too." Alice said truthfully while pleading me with her eyes.

"Well thanks, Alice that's really nice of you." I then took the liberty to look around the room which I hadn't done since I came in. The room was pretty big and nicely decorated. Alice had done an incredible job. Seeing the smile on my face Alice also smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Alice said with a smirk on her face obviously pleased with herself.

"You did a great job Alice the room looks amazing." I said sincerely.

"Thanks."

With that Alice and I continued unpacking and talked about each other. I learned Alice's adopted father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, works here at the school as the doctor and her adopted mother, Mrs. Esme Cullen, is an interior designer. I was wondering what happened to her real parents, but I wasn't sure she was willingly to tell me after just meeting me less than an hour ago.

We had just finished unpacking when Alice's phone rang. She ran over to her bedside table and picked it up. A smile came upon her face as she read the caller id and quickly flipped it open to answer the person on the other line.

"Hey Jasper!" Alice said with huge smile on her face and love evident in her eyes. I immediately knew Jasper was Alice's boyfriend.

"I'm with Bella and we were just heading out. Bella's great, I can't wait until you meet her!" Alice squealed into the phone while I just shook my head and blushed at her remark.

"Where are we meeting for dinner?" Alice asked skeptically.

"Ok we'll meet you there. Bye, Jazzy. I love you!" Alice said lovingly to Jasper. With that she hung up the phone and turned to face me.

"We're meeting them at Fridays. Are you ready to go, Bella?" Alice asked me with a smile still on her face.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just grab my things." I quickly grabbed my sweater, phone, and some money.

"Ok let's go." Alice said as she locked the door behind us. We rapidly made it down to the parking lot and to my surprise I didn't trip. Alice was headed towards an expensive yellow Porsche. I gasped when Alice stopped in front of it and laughed at my reaction of her car. I gradually turned to her.

"Alice, how can you afford it?" I asked bewildered at how someone could afford such a car.

"My parents got it for me." Alice shrugged her shoulders as she slid into the driver's seat of her Porsche. I promptly followed her and easily slide into the passenger seat of her car as she sped off to Fridays. I instantaneously put on my seat belt at her speedy driving.

"God, Alice! You're driving at 100mph! Slow Down!" I yelled terrified we might get into an accident while Alice snickered at my sudden rash.

"Relax, Bella. I always drive like this. You have nothing to worry about." Alice said with an amused expression on her face trying to hold in her laughter which wasn't working out so great. I glared at her and crossed my arms over my chest. She hastily composed her face and turned to me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You should have seen your face. You looked like you were about to pee your pants!" Alice finally burst out laughing. When her laughing started to calm down she noticed I still didn't budge and stopped completely.

"I promise I'll slow down a bit." I noticed the speedometer go down to 90 mph. "There. Happy?" Alice asked looking over to see my face.

"Exceptionally." I replied.

"Good because we're here." Alice said as she looked for a parking spot. All of a sudden my stomach started to churn from apprehension about what Alice's friends would think of me.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked concerned about my well being as she parked the car next to a shiny silver Volvo and turned off the ignition.

"Yea, I'm just nervous." I said wryly. Alice gathered me into a hug and held me at arm's length when she pulled back.

"Don't worry, Bella. They're going to love you." Alice reassured me.

"Do you really think so?" I asked softly I wasn't sure if she heard me.

"Of course, Bella. You're a great person. Now let's go inside so you can meet them." Alice said as she made her way out of the car and I tentatively followed suit.

When we walked in Alice quickly spotted them in a nearby booth facing the windows. We strode over to their booth as everyone looked up at us. I knew there were other people there but the only one I could see was the angel from this afternoon with the silky bronze hair and the emerald green eyes. When I saw him staring back I instantly looked away with a blush on my face.

"Hey Alice!" Boomed a voice from a rather short distance away. My eyes followed the sound of the voice and settled on a big muscular boy with curly brown hair and hazel brown eyes. If it weren't for that big grin on his face and cute dimples, he would have been threatening. Who could be scared of him when he had such a warm and goofy smile?

"You must be Bella! I'm glad you're finally here because this pixie has talked nonstop about you all week!" he said brightly. Alice striked him on the back for his remark to which he flinched back whispering an 'ow'. I chuckled to myself at how they were just being themselves and weren't acting out of they're depth just because I was here. But unfortunately the spotlight was soon back on me.

"Hello…" I waved tentatively.

"Hey guys this is my new roommate, Bella." Alice gestured to me. She then proceeded to introduce them all.

"Bella this Emmett," She pointed to same big muscular boy. "Rosalie," She pointed to a beautiful tall girl with long golden hair cascading down her back in waves and clear blue eyes. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the _Sports Illustrated_ swimsuit issue. "Jasper, my boyfriend," She next pointed to a good-looking tall honey blond boy with clear blue eyes who looked plenty like Rosalie. Noticing my puzzled expression Rosalie spoke up.

"We're twins." Rosalie explained as I studied them.

"Oh…" I said embarrassed.

_"Could you have been any for obvious?"_ I asked mentally scolding myself.

"And this is my brother, Edward." Alice pointed last to my angel with a crooked grin on his face. "_So that's what Mrs. Cope meant about letting his father know he was there…" _I thought comprehension dawning on me.

"It's nice to properly meet you, _again._" Edward said empathizing again, obviously remembering our encounter in the office this afternoon.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Alice asked confused as she sat next to Jasper who gladly gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I ran into her this afternoon in the office, but I never got a chance to introduce myself." Edward said with a smile on his beautiful face while sending me a quick wink.

_"Is he flirting with me? Yeah right a guy like Edward can have any girl he wants. Why would he choose boring old me?…" _I thought abruptly pushing that possibility out of my head before hopes got up. I felt so stupid literally having an internal argument with myself.

I just nodded to confirm his explanation as I sat in the only other sit next to Edward. _Great…_ I thought sarcastically as a waiter made his way over to us.

"What can I get for all of you?" asked the waiter.

"Finally." Emmett said under his breath while everyone chuckled.

We quickly gave him our orders and waited for him to leave to start up the conversation again. As we waited for our food to arrive everyone asked me about my life. I was happy to have met such great people; they all seemed to like me and I was grateful. Hanging out with Alice's friends seemed so new to me, yet so familiar. I could begin to feel the memories of _'him'_ rushing back into my head, but I pushed them out before they clouded my head of the trauma. I knew it wouldn't look so good if I started crying in the middle of dinner.

"Here is your food." said the waiter as he placed a plate of food in front of each of us and left. Soon enough everyone talked amongst themselves while I just sat there quietly.

Throughout dinner I ate quietly and pretended not to notice Edward staring at me from the corner of my eye. Every once in a while I would steal a glance at him when he wasn't looking. But sometimes he would catch me looking at him and would smirk at me, with amusment clearly written on his face, while I quickly looked down embarrassed at being caught with a huge blush on my face.

At the end of dinner, Alice was getting ready to paying for dinner, but I immediately stepped in and let her know she didn't have to pay for me. Alice just said that she invited me so she's paying. I noticed the determined look on her face so I surrendered knowing she wouldn't nudge on this.

Once Alice was done paying for dinner and giving the waiter a tip, we all walked out into the parking lot. Everyone soon started heading off in their own direction. I couldn't help but notice Edward and Jasper heading to the silver Volvo Alice had parked next to. I stood at the car waiting for Alice to finish saying goodbye to Jasper while Rosalie and Emmett hopped into a big red Jeep and drove out of the parking lot waving goodbye on their way out.

"You were rather quiet during dinner." The velvet voice whispered in my ear. I literally jumped into his arms at the unexpected noise. He quickly put a hand on my shoulder trying not to frighten me any further. "I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you noticed me coming." Edward said concern obvious in his voice.

"No it's okay. You didn't scare me." I breathed trying to reassure him. He chuckled at my feeble lie.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. You seemed to be captured by your own thoughts during dinner." Edward said sincerely. The hand on my shoulder moved down to capture my hand in his; squeezing it gently. I could feel the Goosebumps rise on my arm were his hand left a trail.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't want to intrude in on your dinner." I said shrugging my shoulders. Edward didn't have any tme to respond because at that moment, Alice came running back and jumped into the driver's seat.

"Guess I'll see you at school, Edward." I said opening the passenger door and waving good-bye.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward said softly.

"Night Edward." I said climbing into the car and shutting the door with me. As soon as I was securely in the car, Alice turned the car on and sped out of the parking lot, waving one last time to Edward and Jasper, who happily returned it. The whole ride to school was rather quiet, which kind of sparked my curiousity. But I really didn't mind because I needed the time to processes my thoughts.

That night, as I was drifting off to sleep I couldn't help but think about a certain bronze haired boy with green eyes.

**Should I continue? Review. **

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Remember it is my first fanfic.**


	2. Dreaming

**Sorry to all of you who have been waiting a while. This summer I'm moving down south plus school and life, so I've been really busy. Please forgive me. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Remember, if I take a while to update you know why. On June 13 I'm graduating from the 8th grade; also my last day of school so it will be much easier for me to update. If I could I would update everyday. Thanks for the reviews, they're very helpful. **

**To not make this any longer, here is Ch.2 Dreaming **

**Note: Please review! And check out my profile.**

_**Pacific Coast Academy**_

_**Ch. 2 Dreaming:**_

**Bella POV**

I had completely forgotten about school the next morning until a certain pixie was tugging at my blanket yelling at me to get up.

"Bella it's time for school." Alice said in a mother like tone.

"Yes, mother." I said sarcastically while Alice laughed. Yawning, I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

I reluctantly removed my warm and comfortable clothes and stepped into the steam filled shower. I stood under the warm water for a while letting it run down my tense back. After I was down washing my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and my freesia body wash, I stepped out and wrapped a towel securely around my body. I ran a dripping hand on the steamed bathroom mirror and saw my flushed face looking back.

Taking the oppurtunity that I was already in the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth and did my hair in a matter of minutes. I stepped out of the bathroom and headed over to my closet for something to wear. Knowing the weather was most likely to be hot and sunny, I grabbed a white blouse and a pair of black shorts with my black Converse.

Half an hour later, Alice, Rosalie, and I were heading out to meet Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I felt my heart swoon at the thought of that last name. We found them waiting for us at the front of our dorm building. Rosalie headed over to Emmett and gave him a peck on the lips and Alice did the same with Jasper.

"Bella hand me your schedule." Alice said with a hand reached out towards me. I reached into my bag were I had placed my schedule this morning and handed it to her. She read through my schedule briefly and gave it back to me when she was finished.

"Well, it looks like you have 1st, 3rd, and 7th period with Edward. 2nd, 4th period with me. 5th, 8th and 9th period you're by yourself, but it'll have to do. " She said somewhat happy.

"_Did I just hear her correctly? I have 3 classes alone with Edward? I must be dreaming…"_ I thought shocked.

"That's great, Alice." I said optimistically coming back to reality.

"Edward, could you give Bella a tour of the campus?" Alice asked with a certain twinkle in her eyes. I wasn't sure what it meant, but it was probably nothing.

"Sure, Alice, I'd be happy to. Bella are ready to go?" Edward turned to look at me for some sort of an answer.

"Yeah, lets go. Bye guys see you at lunch." I smiled and gave Alice a hug before I walked with Edward in the direction of the school buildings. During the tour Edward and I talked about school, friends, music, etc. It felt so easy and comfortable to talk to him. I felt like I'd known him all my life, but in actuality I'd onlly known him for 2 days. After he finished showing me around campus, we started to head towards our first class.

"What do you think of Pacific Coast Academy so far?" He asked with a crooked smile on his face making me lose my train of thought. I regained my thoughts again and answered his question.

"Uhh…I really like it. Especially, the people I've met." I said glancing over to him to gauge his reaction. He had a smirk on his face and his eyebrows rose to my comment while looking down at me. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck to my cheeks while he was staring at me.

"I'm glad." He said with a smile just as we came to a stop at an empty classroom which I guessed was the English room for 1st period.

We walked in and sat next to each other in the back of room. While we were talking amongst ourselves students started to file in and take their seats. We were so caught up in our conversation that neither one of us noticed a cute baby faced boy with pale blond spiky hair make his way towards us. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense up and glare at the boy.

_"I wonder why Edward hates him so much?..." _I thought bemused.

"Hi I'm Mike." He smiled at me as he extended his hand. I shook his hand as I introduced myself. He nodded to Edward, in a distant gesture. Edward continued glaring at him while Mike ignored Edward's coldness.

Mike seemed like a sweet and friendly sort of guy; I didn't see anything wrong with him.

"Are you new here?" He asked with a look of genuine curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's my first day." I said in a monotone. At that moment the teacher came in and Mike quickly turned to sit in his seat after giving me a friendly smile.

Luck was on my side today because the teacher, whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason, didn't make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. He obviously noticed me to be the new student and handed me a reading list. The reading list consisted of everything I'd already read which was a definite plus.

While the teacher droned on, Edward and I would glance at each other sideways waiting for the bell to ring for the end of class. Just as I was about to look up at the clock for the millionth time, the bell rang. Edward and I swiftly made our way out of the classroom and into the hallway full of students making their way to their next class.

"Well I guess I'll see you 3rd period Bella." Edward said hopefully with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, see you then. Bye, Edward." I said smiling back before I headed to my next class with Alice. Soon enough I made it to Government class where Alice was happily waiting for me at the door. I quickly made my way over to her.

"Hey Bella! How was 1st period with Edward? " Alice asked with a wicked grin on her face and that same twinkle in her eyes as earlier this morning.

"It was great, Alice." I said recalling our sideways glances throughout class.

"Looks like somebody enjoyed English." Alice said coyly while we made our way inside the classroom. I shook my head at the double meaning in her words with a blush covering my face.

We quickly took our seats as Mr. Jefferson, the teacher, made his way in. Of course, being the new girl everybody would steal glances at me. It reminded me if my first day at Forks High. I had made a few friends, but after what happened I stopped talking to them and eventually they stopped talking to me too. The period started out somewhat interesting, but my mind kept drifting off to next period when I would see Edward again.

My thoughts were broken up from the sound of the bell ringing signaling the end of class. I quickly gathered my things together with Alice following my movements. We said our goodbyes and headed off in our own direction. I found myself speed-walking to my next class.

"_What is Edward doing to me?"_ I thought frustrated by the fact that a boy could have such an effect on me when I only met him yesterday. I knew I couldn't let things get out of hand because Edward was the same as all the other guys.

Soon enough I reached my destination and found Edward leaning against the doorway. I made my way over to him, trying not to act too ecstatic to see him.

"Hey, Edward." I said as casual as possible. Edward turned around to the sound of my voice and a smile came upon his face which also made me smile.

"Oh hey Bella." Edward said with the same smile still on his face. We made our way in the room which was starting to fill up. As I made my way to a seat in the back I noticed lots of girls glaring and the guys whispering. I turned my attention to my book, while Edward sat beside me. He send me a reassuring smile, obviously noticing my uncomfortableness.

The 4th and 5th period passed by in a blur and soon enough I was headed to lunch with my new friends.

I swiftly made my way over to the cafeteria as were other students. When I reached the sign that read 'Cafeteria' I opened one of the big wooden doors and stepped right in. As soon as I walked in I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I turned my head towards the sound and saw Alice waving her arms in the air and bouncing in her seat trying to get my attention. To save her some dignity I hastily made my way over to the table where Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and of course Edward were sitting. As I sat down beside Edward, the only other available seat _again_, Alice placed a tray of food in front of me.

"Thanks, Alice." I said both surprised and glad that she was so kind to me, even though she only met me yesterday.

"No problem, Bella." Alice said with a smile on her face. Since I didn't have any breakfast this morning I was starving and dug into my food at a leisurely pace.

"How have your classes been so far?" Alice said curiously.

"So far, so good." I replied while thinking _"Yeah, because Edward was in most of my classes…"_ My mind replayed all of the times I spent with Edward today.

"_Bella, stop making it worse."_ I argued with myself as everyone around the table smiled happy that I was doing okay so far.

Soon enough I finished my lunch and was just about to get up to throw it out when a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned my head toward the owner of the hand and was face to face with Edward. My heart skipped at beat at his closeness as I looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Let me get that." Edward said politely while taking my tray from me as I stared at him with stupidity. I just sat there completely flabbergasted as Edward stood up and threw out both of our trays out.

"_Nice Bella. He's nice enough to throw out your tray and you just sit there staring at him. Now he'll think you're an idiot."_ I thought ashamed that I couldn't even muster out a mere 'thank you' to him.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Alice asked me as everyone looked at me concerned for my well being. Coming back to reality I composed myself to find Alice waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I said trying to dismiss their curiosity from me. Just then Edward sat beside again and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I mumbled to Edward wondering if he'd even heard me.

"Anytime Bella." Edward whispered while staring at me with those penetrating green eyes. I hesitantly tore away from his compelling gaze and glanced down at the table blushing.

The rest of lunch Alice and I chatted amongst ourselves waiting for the bell for next period to ring. All the while Alice talked about some shopping spree she planned to take me on which I tried to get myself out of.

"Bella you're not getting out of this no matter how much you beg and plead." Alice said seriously with a knowing look on her face.

"She's right, Bella. No matter how much you don't want to, you'll go." Emmett said as he cringed at a memory when he went shopping with Alice. I turned to look around the table to confirm this remark. I saw everyone nod their heads with a look of complete seriousness on their faces. I looked back at Alice who had a smug smile on her face and her eyes sparkling with excitement.

I sighed admitting defeat knowing I wouldn't win. "Fine Alice. I'll go shopping with you." I said already regretting my answer.

"Yay! I knew you would go with me." Alice squealed as she jumped up and down in her seat full of exhilaration. I saw everyone send me a sympathetic smile already feeling bad for my tortuous day with Alice.

Just then the bell rang and I sprang from my seat towards my next class. I made it to the door and was reaching out to open it, when a familiar pale arm beat me to it. Edward and I walked through the doorway and headed toward our Biology class with Mr. Bender.

"Thanks." I said for the 2nd time today at his thoughtfulness. It seemed to me that he didn't even notice all the little polite things he did.

"Once again: no problem. What's the hurry?" Edward inquired my hurriedness out of the cafeteria.

"I just don't want to be late for class." I said trying to hide the fact that Edward makes it very hard for me to think straight sometimes. Edward nodded slowly not convinced with my answer. The rest of the walk to class was made in an uncomfortable silence.

As we walked in, Edward went straight to his lab table in the back of the room; which I noticed was also had the only other available seat. I made my way over to Mr. Bender who was an older man with barely any hair at the top of his head and handed him my schedule.

Apparently, Edward was the only one without a lab partner so Mr. Bender assigned me with him. I really didn't mind, I just hoped Edward felt the same way. Throughout the whole day Edward didn't mind sitting next to me and he could change his seat any time he wanted to. But now this was my _assigned_ seat, meaning he _had_ to sit next to me for the rest of the year.

Without distressing about it any further, I walked right over to that empty seat next to Edward and sat down without looking at him.

"Mr. Bender assigned us as lab partners. It's okay if you don't want to be my lab partner." I said looking down at the table, my hair making a wall between the two of us. Inside I was secretly craving he would accept me as his lab partner.

"Bella, I would love to be your lab partner." Edward said softly. With one small movement, he gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. His fingers making a tingling trail across my face and moving back to my cheek caressing it tenderly.

I looked up into those beautiful green eyes full of an emotion I quite couldn't figure out. It was so strong and obstinate, that was afraid to stare too long. I blushed noticing his hand was still on my face his thumb gently stroking my cheek. He immediately removed his hand almost as if he was in a trance.

"OH. MY. GOD. _That was...unbelievable. His hand felt so gentle and sweet against my skin. The electirc current was mind-boggling and he's only making that much harder for me. But it doesn't matter because I won't give in."_ I thought persistently.

The rest of the period Mr. Bender stood in front of the classroom talking and every once in a while writing on the board. The class just pretended to listen to his lifeless lecture waiting for the end of the period. My eyes stayed glued to the front of classroom pretending to pay attention even when Edward would look over at me which was hard enough. All I could think about was way he looked at me, his sparkling eyes boring into my own...the his fingersbrushed my skin lightly, sending my heart into sprints...the feeling of my body so close to his, yet so far from where I wanted to be. But I knew it was wrong because in the end I would be the one to suffer.

_"I can't let this happen again."_ I thought as firmly as possible.

Just when I thought I would literally fall asleep, the bell rang for the end of class. I happily stood up gathered my books and walked to my next class after saying a quick goodbye to Edward.

My last two classes of the day went in the same fashion as the rest of the day, besides the Edward moments. In my 8th period class, I met a really sweet yet shy girl named Angela who I instantly liked and knew I would get along with. Not so much with the girl in my 9th period gym class which was tortuous enough. Jessica, I think that's her name, was talking non-stop which was really irritating because she obviously couldn't take a hint. Me, being the nice person I am, didn't say anything and put my two cent in only when necessary.

As soon as school was over I walked as fast as I could without tripping to my dorm room. I made it to my room in record time and unlocked the door with the key Alice had given me yesterday. I opened the door to find Alice already perched on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey Alice." I said taking the seat next to her on the couch.

"Hey Bella. How did your first day at Pacific Coast Academy go?" Alice asked never taking her eyes off of the T.V.

"Good because of the help from both you and Edward." I replied tremendously grateful that I had made such great friends. I hadn't felt so cared for, besides my parents and Jacob, in a long time.

"It was no problem, Bella. I already love you like the sister I never had." Alice said taking me into a warm embrace.

"Same here, Alice. I've never had any siblings and to me you're the next closest thing." I said truthfully while pulling back. I couldn't imagine this school change without Alice who was there for me since the beginning.

"That means a lot to me, Bella. But enough of this." Alice said wiping her eyes that were close to tears. "Tell me about your classes with Edward?" Alice asked her eyes regaining that same twinkle.

"Nothing." I lied; feeling the blood drain to my face forming a blush from today's events.

"Now I know something happened!" Alice giggled while pointing at the blush on my cheeks.

"Now spill." Alice commanded.

"Okay, fine." I said knowing fully well I wouldn't be able to keep this from her. I retold her everything that happened today from the walk around the campus to when Edward stroked my cheek. So much seemed to happen, but I knew nothing would ever happen between us. I'm still not sure if I can let people into my life.

"I guess I'm not surprised. I've had these dreams lately before you arrived and I kept seeing Edward with some girl, but the image of the girl was blurry. Since you arrived, the image of the girl in my dreams cleared up and then you appeared with Edward standing right beside your hand and the both of you looking at each other with so much love and affection. Edward has never shown specific or even much of an interest in any girl. And now I see why; he's been waiting for you." Alice said in a soft voice her mind clearly somewhere else.

"I think you're definitely wrong there, Alice. Edward is not only gorgeous, but he's a good person with a heart and almost any girl out there would more than willingly love to have a guy like that. I'm plain ordinary and there's nothing special about me." I said my voice no higher than a whisper. "It's pretty much impossible that your brother would ever like me as anything more than a friend." I said disbelievingly.

"Bella, have you not seen how he looks at you? He is head over heels for you." Alice wondered with a look saying 'Are blind?'.

"You mean like he looks at everybody else." I teased still not believing her.

"No, Bella." Alice said as if she were talking to a mental person. "I mean how he can never keep his eyes off you, or how whenever your mentioned or are around the only thing that matters to him is you and nobody else."

"He's just being polite with me which I greatly appreciate." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah right." Alice said sarcastically while rolling her eyes. "But you'll learn not to bet against me; I'm always right." She said with a knowing smile.

"Well, the day has come. Now, let's just do our homework." I said already aggravated.

We were about half way through our homework, when there was a knock on the door. Alice and I exchanged questioning glances wondering who was at the door. I placed my books down and headed over to answer the door; barely aware that Alice was following me. I opened the door to reveal a man in his mid-forties at least and a Fed-Ex uniform on. He carried a clip-board in hand.

"Isabella Swan?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me." I said nodding my head.

"Your car and your belongings have arrived." He said pointing at the 2 boxes beside him and dangling a pair of keys which I had grown to know.

"_I had completely forgotten Charlie and Renee were sending my stuff over. At least I have my car again and don't have to ask Alice for a ride."_ I thought now remembering all the stuff I left behind in Forks, Washington.

"Just sign here." He said handing me the clip-board and pointing to a dotted line at the bottom of the page. I quickly wrote my signature and handed him back the clip-board while he handed me my car keys.

"Thank you." I said politely.

"You're welcome. Have a good evening." He said while disappearing down the hall towards the elevator.

I was just going to bring the boxes in when I noticed they weren't there anymore. Confused, I turned around to see a smirking Alice with her hands on her hips.

"I brought them in while you were signing the papers." Alice said shrugging. "Now, lets go see this car of yours." Alice said with a huge grin on her face. She took a hold of my hand a dragged down the hall and into the elevator while I tried to keep my balance.

"Damn Alice, break my arm why don't you." I said wincing while rubbing my sore shoulder from the shock of the pull.

"_For such a tiny girl, she has a lot of strength."_ I thought stunned.

"Sorry. When I'm excited I sort of lose it." Alice said apologetically.

"I'll say." I muttered. Alice narrowed her eyes at me and I put my hands up in surrender.

The elevator soon opened to reveal the common room where students were hanging out. Alice and I walked into the parking lot where I immediately saw my blue Audi coupe and headed straight towards it.

"So what do you think?" I asked Alice once we made it to my car.

"I love it, Bella. It's so perfect for you." Alice gushed while clapping her hands.

For the rest of the day Alice and I did the rest of our homework and watched T.V. At around 7:00pm Alice and I ordered Chinese food for dinner which we both really enjoyed. Soon enough we headed off to bed were I tossed and turned for hours just thinking about what Alice had said earlier. So many things were going through my mind at this moment. Some good and some bad.

"_Was Edward really interested in me? And if he was, was I ready to give my heart out and have the possibility of it being smashed into a hundred little pieces?"_

I wasn't sure what to do now. I mean, obviously I was interested in Edward. But, for sure, I needn't to figure something out because I knew if there was a repeat of what happened last time then I wouldn't be able to stand it.

**So what did you think of this chapter? Review and let me know. As you all know, this is my first fanfic so criticism is welcome. Bella's outfit for her first day and her blue Audi coupe are on my profile.**

**SwayinwithTwilight aka Jessy my friend is the author of Welcome to LA! Jessy is awesome and I encourage you to read her story. **


	3. Alice in Wonderland

**I am so sorry you guys for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. I just graduated on the 13th and I was extremely busy all week. I have been taking care of my younger brother and sister all week, my dog, and I'm moving. I finally squeezed in some time and finished the chapter. I promise I will be updating much faster, now that I'm on summer vacation. Yesterday, I was planning my trip to New York City for the Breaking Dawn Concert. **

**Now the 3rd chapter is the shopping trip with Alice. We all know how much Alice likes to dress up Bella. This chapter was rather easy to write, it pretty much wrote itself. I'm warning you all now, something big may happen in this chapter.**

**Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie are also in this chapter. **

**Enjoy! On with the story...**

_**Pacific Coast Academy**_

_**Ch. 3 Alice in Wonderland:**_

**Bella POV**

The rest of the week passed by in a blur, along with the periods I spent with Edward and the evenings I spent with Alice. So far Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper had all been truly great with me, which I was more than pleased with. All of them seem to relish my presence when I'm around which I found surprising to say the least.

Today was the distressing shopping day with Alice, to which I wasn't looking forward to what so ever. Even though I've never been shopping with Alice I could tell just by the looks on the rest of our friends that today was going to be a _very_ (emphasis on very) long day. It's not that I detest shopping; it's just that it's not something I enjoy to do on my free time. I may not be able to read minds, but I knew this little pixie had a lot in store for me today.

So here I was up on a Saturday morning getting ready for this shopping trip with Alice that I couldn't get myself out of. Knowing the day was going to be a long and hot one, I put on a black halter top with a pair of shorts and my black Converse.

Just as I was finishing up, Alice was knocking on the bathroom door telling me to hurry up. Seconds after, I walked out of the bathroom only to find Alice tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips.

To be truthful, I was still petrified about Alice's driving and wasn't sure I wanted to get into a car with her driving. And not just that, but I was perfectly capable of driving. I liked to drive. I haven't driven my car once since it arrived on my second day at Pacific Coast Academy.

"Come on." Alice said with her hands on her hips. "We're going to have so much fun!" She squealed in delight.

"Alice, do you think I can drive us in my car?" I asked hopefully. The least she could do was let me drive.

"I'd let you drive, but we have plenty to do so I'm driving today." Alice said trying to let me down easy. My face fell at the disappointment of not being able to drive my car today. "But you can drive next time." Alice said trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks, Alice. I want to drive my car desperately." I said breathlessly. Alice giggled at my stimulation which wasn't normal for me.

Much to my displeasure, in 2 minutes tops we found ourselves off school grounds making our way to Alice's Wonderland. HA HA! _Alice in Wonderland!_ Once on the highway, she put the gas on the pedal and sped down the crowded pathway, still managing to avoid the cars.

Way too soon for my fondness, we arrived at the mall with Alice's hectic driving. As soon as she parked her car, Alice squeaked out, "We're here Bella!" and literally started skipping like a she didn't have a care in the world toward the entrance of the mall.

"_This is definitely Alice's Wonderland."_ I thought out of absolute connotation.

I halfheartedly made my way to out of the car to front of the mall where I found Alice beaming with anticipation at the mere thought of walking through those rectangular doors leading to all the awaiting stores.

"Lets go, Bella. We have so much to do in so little time." Alice said dramatically while dragging me inside. Once I regained possession of my arm again, I followed the little pixie around as she pranced around the stores picking out clothes.

Dreading what I knew was coming, Alice handed me a bundle of clothes and shoved me into a dressing room, expecting me to try it all on.

"Is it really necessary to try on all of these clothes, Alice?" I whined.

There had to be at least 20 different items of clothing and this was only the first store. It's not like I needed a whole new wardrobe or wanted one for that matter. Throughout this whole week I saw Alice analysis my jeans-and-a-t-shirt look after I agreed to the shopping trip. In the back of my mind, I knew Alice was planning some sort of makeover for me.

"Yes it is very necessary. Now try it on so I can see how it looks on you." Alice said in completely serious tone.

Knowing I wouldn't win, I tried on each outfit and walked out to Alice who would either approve or disapprove of the current attire.

I tried on about 10 entirely different outfits and we weren't even at the second store yet. Now I know what is waiting for around the corner later on.

As soon as I opened the door of the dressing room, Alice would immediately start making a decision taking in every single detail before sending me off to try on something else. If Alice approved, she would force me back in the dressing room, take it off and renounce it to her. If Alice disapproved, she would thrust into the dressing room and ordered to take it off and hand it to her so she could situate it on the rack of clothes that other people didn't long for.

After much protesting on my side, Alice went up to the cash register and purchased all the clothes she approved of back in the dressing room. I know I'm stubborn, I've been told since I was younger, but I don't feel right letting someone pay for me. Particularly when I know it's a large amount of money.

Once Alice was finished paying, we sauntered out of the store to the next store where the events played out in the same fashion as the last store. All this walking was without doubt starting to take a toll on me. I feet were aching in protest with every step I took and my hands were cramped from all the bags I was grasping since Alice already had her hands occupied with more bags.

My feet finally giving out on me, I sat down on the nearest bench to rest my objecting hands and feet. I positioned the bags next to my feet to get feeling back in my hands. I spotted Alice turn around and glance over the towering mass of people, due to her pixie like form, probably looking for me.

"Alice! Over here!" I hollered while beckoning her with my arms in the air.

She quickly caught sight of me and weaved her way over to me after squeezing through all of the people.

"Come on, Bella. One more store and we can go." Alice pleaded, unleashing her full stormy gray eyes on me. They were enticing; it was hopeless to say no to her.

"Okay. Fine, one more store and that's it." I said firmly. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, Alice smirked at me. It was like she knew I wouldn't be able to resist, that evil little pixie.

Alice gracefully drifted her way through the crowd with me in tow. We soon reached Alice's destination and headed inside were the torment started all over again. For the fifth time today, I was commanded to try on a horde of clothing without my consent on the matter. Seeing my as my suffering was almost over, I did as Alice insisted and tried on the misery that is clothes.

My hopes were fulfilled almost immediately I finished trying on the last item of clothing. The second I handed her the last item, to which she had approved of, she proceeded to the cash register to pay for everything. I had stopped complaining of her buying me all of this stuff a while back; there was just no use.

"Alice, are we going back to school now?" I asked now that she had finished this ludicrous amount of clothing.

"Yes, Bella. Be patient." Alice ordered, grinning deviously. I could only imagine what was gone through that head of hers.

In a matter of minutes, we were out of the mall and in the parking lot heading towards the car. When we reached the car, Alice and I did our best to get all of the bags to fit. After much shoving, pushing, thrusting, ramming, and cramming, we achieved our goal to obtain each and every one of the bags to fit following much objection.

"That was too much work." I said worn out. I began to wonder if it was like this every time Alice went shopping. I felt sorry for all of those people who had to endure this more than one time.

"You're lucky I let you down easy seeing as this was your first time shopping with me. You may not be so lucky next time." Alice said in all significance. I felt my eyes widen in fear of what may occur next time.

"This_ was 'letting me down easy'? You have got to be kidding me!"_ I thought traumatized at the revelation.

I drive back to school in the car was filled with music and Alice singing along to whichever song that was currently playing. I disregarded the sounds surrounding me and let my thoughts capture me. Eventually, I wasn't aware of anything and my mind took me to the one person who I missed so much. Jacob.

I couldn't help but think of all the great memories we shared. All of the times we spent in his garage, on First Beach, and the La Push Reservation came flowing back in my head. I could feel the tears threatening to break free in the back of my eyes. I quickly dispersed them before Alice noticed and I would have some explaining to do.

The aspect I missed the most was his grin, sunny and warm. _My_ grin. Every time he grinned I couldn't help but grin too. He was always able to perk me up even in my ominous moments.

I was snapped out my thoughts at the music being turned down until it could only be heard in the background. I looked over to my left, and found Alice on her phone, "Hey Edward. We're going to need a little help with the bags." Alice said a little hesitantly.

"Maybe..." She said dragging out the word. I could hear Edward's musical laughter drowning out through the phone's speaker.

"Yes she's perfectly fine." Alice said givng me a quick look while rolling her eyes with a smile playing at her lips.

"We're close by about 5 minutes tops. See you there. Love you. Bye." Alice swiftly closed the phone and made a quick sideways glance.

"_Someone_ was worried about me going overboard with you." Alice said smugly with a look that said 'What did I tell you?'

"I'm not surprised. They were probably wondering if I was going to make back alive." I said sarcastically while trying to hide my astonishement yet pleasure that Edward would actually worry about me even it if was nothing major.

"Ha Ha. Your funny but no." She said dryly. "The guys and Rosalie are going to meet us outside to help us with the bags." Alice added casually.

"_We're going to need it too."_ I thought logically.

Before long we reached the school gates that read 'Pacific Coast Academy'. Once we showed our school ids, we were effortlessly granted entrance by the security guards. As promised, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were tolerantly waiting our arrival outside our dorm building. They quickly made their way over to the car once Alice had parked.

I felt my heart beat at irregular intervals and my breath hitch in my throat at the scarce thought of seeing Edward again. My brain was telling me one thing and my body was telling me another. Every time the name Edward was mentioned, I saw Edward, or even I thought of Edward, my whole body altered before my eyes. It was strange to say the least.

I slid out of the passenger seat into the humid, sunny air that is California. The sun's rays hit me full force as I tried to make my way to the trunk of the car.

"You survived!" Emmett shouted while bringing me into one of his signature bear hugs. He picked me up so my feet were dangling above the ground and swung me around like a little kid. Everything around me was a blur as he swung me around. I could faintly make out Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper, but I could definitely hear their uncontrollable laughter.

Once Emmett was done, he gently placed me back on the ground and released to obtain osme of the numerous bags in the trunk of the car. My head was spinning as I trudged forward to steady myself on the car. The road swirled up toward my face as I plummeted toward the ground. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, two muscular arms wrapped themselves around my waist; effortlessly supporting my weight.

"Are you alright?" His velvet voice asked full of concern. I felt his warm breath on my neck making my heart react to his proximity and the hair on the back of my neck to stand on its end. I nodded my head as he delicately positioned me at the foot of the car, but he held onto my shoulders to make certain I wouldn't stumble yet again. After taking a few needed breaths, I looked up into the uneasy green orbs staring straight at me. At that moment I absolutely lost my train of thought and forgot about everyone else, but Edward and I.

"_There he goes again. Dazzling me without even knowing he's doing it."_ I thought irritated. All he did was catch me from falling and my whole body goes over the edge. How am I not supposed to have feelings for him when he does this to me? He has to know the effect he has on me; and the rest of the girl population.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I said timidly, blushing. Edward beamed up at me and I saw the anxiety leave his eyes and be replaced with an entirely different emotion. I couldn't pinpoint it, but it was exceedingly intense. It reminded me of earlier this week when he stroked my face in Biology. I could almost feel the tingling trail of fire he left on my skin.

"It was no problem. I'll always be there to catch you when you fall." Edward said whispered fondly in my ear. I almost gasped at his words, but bit my lip to keep it from escaping. Instead, my cheeks blushed tomato red and probably looked like they were permanently stained. I looked up at the Greek god upon me and could see him smirking at the effect he had on me. It's almost as if he's doing it on purpose.

"_If his actions weren't remarkable enough, his words just hit the spot."_ I thought staggered and frozen in place.

I heard someone clear their throat beside us and I turned to see Alice standing there with an immense smirk on her face and that same twinkling I had noticed earlier this week. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie all beheld the same smirks on their faces. I immediately felt the heat creep up my neck to my cheeks as I considered what they had just witnessed. I looked at Edward to see him smiling at them completely unscathed of any embarrassment.

_"Lucky him."_

"Are you guys done flirting yet or do you need some more time?" Alice asked with a smile in her voice and her eyebrows raised.

"We weren't flirting Alice." I snapped her. Not wanting to mortify myself any further, I walked, practically ran, ahead of everybody else and headed up to Alice and my dorm room. I just couldn't bring myself to accept the fact that I liked Edward.

"_Why I am so vigorously affected by him? Why is it that every time he looks at me, talks to me, or touches me, my heart starts racing and my stomach flutters? Why is it so hard for me to try and avoid him?"_ All of this questions darted through my head as I contemplated my options over and over again.

Since I got there first, I was able to open the door for when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came in with their hands full.

I heard trudging footsteps and laughter down the hall so I knew they were in closing distance. I tried my best to appear every day and impassive about the event that everyone witnessed in the parking lot, but it was probably a waste of time. I was able to overhear Edward, Emmett, and Jasper's conversation as I stood the doorway of the dorm.

"…..looks at you? She really does like you." Emmett said patting someone on the back. I could feel my stomach turning into knots as I continued listening my curiousity getting the better of me.

"I don't know. I know I definitely like her, maybe even love her, but I don't know if she feels the same way." Edward's usually velvet voice said glumly.

"_Edward likes me? Maybe even _loves _me? _Me?_"_ I thought taken back by what my eavesdropping had set off. I couldn't believe what my ears just heard. My breathing became louder and uneven as I tried to listen to the rest of their conversation.

"Every time she sees you, a smile comes upon her face and she becomes at a lost of words." Jasper said tenderly. I couldn't see Edward's reaction to Jasper's sincerity. Over the week that I'd known Jasper, he seemed very calm and charasmatic to me; a perfect match for Alice who seemed the total opposite. Apparently, he could read me like an open book and tell exactly how I was feeling.

"_Is it that obvious that I like Edward? Is that true? I recognize when I lose my train of thought when I'm around him, but I never knew I smiled on every occasion he was spoken of or when I saw him."_ I thought apprehensively while biting my nails. It was a habit I had whenever I was nervous; the reason for my stubby nails.

I didn't have time to process anything else, because at that moment Edward, Emmett, and Jasper arrived at the entrance staring at me with wide eyes.

**Cliff hanger! I know you guys don't enjoy them that much, but I will to update soon. What do you guys think is going to happen? Do you think Bella's going to tell Edward she likes him too? I don't know, only time will tell. **

**I already started writing chapter four and I'm about halfway through. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Predicament

**So I know I completely disappeared off of FanFiction. I apologize for that. But here's the next chapter if you're interested.**

_**Pacific Coast Academy**_

_**Ch. 4 Predicament:**_

**Bella POV**

I murmured a barely audible 'Hi guys' despite the fact that they continued gawking at me like a deer caught in headlights. I assumed that looking at the ground would be safer than be caught under an intense stare; all the while I could feel my face burning from the indignity. The awkward silence droned on for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes. The only thing audible in the already quiet dorm room was the uncomfortable, tense yet necessary breaths we all took in. Out of the corner of my eye, I could make out Jasper standing on the left and Emmett on the right, leaving Edward standing directly in front of me.

The sound of a clearing throat disturbed the unending silence that none of us were courageous enough to end. I looked up to see Emmett smirking cunningly, bags still in hand, walk around me edging to the couch.

"Where do you want these?" Emmett asked, referring to the numerous bags he held in his hands.

"Right there is fine." I said finding it hard to bring words out of my mouth. Emmett placed the bags beside the coffee table and plopped on the couch snatching the T.V. remote on the way. As if this were his own dorm, Emmett propped his feet up on the coffee table and folded his arms behind his head, leaning back on the couch. The perfect picture of leisure.

Completely disregarding Emmett's at ease manner, I turned back around mentally preparing myself for the awkwardness to begin again. I saw Jasper roll his eyes at his best friend's bad manners and Edward pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb in frustration for having such a carefree brother who was completely oblivious to being so. In the background, I could hear what sounded like some sort of sports game; something I would have no comprehension with by any means.

Once Edward noticed I had turned around, he absolutely forgot about his brother and returned to look at me with the same apprehensive eyes. I noticed Jasper walk away from Edward's side and take a seat next to Emmett, most likely not wanting to be part of this imminent awkward exchange. Meanwhile, I was thinking about how I was going to explain myself for my impolite prying. I considered lying would be a good approach, but since I couldn't lie convincingly even to myself, that tactic was out. I could keep my mouth shut and not say a word, but that would make it seem more predictable that I had been snooping and wasn't confessing to my indulgence. My only other option was to come out clean and tell him everything I heard or at least……….parts of it.

"Bella, do you mind if we step out for a minute?" Edward asked in a calm voice, but his eyes giving him away immediately. I shook my head and followed him out of the dorm room into the hallway quietly closing the door behind me. Once we were a safe distance from the nearby ears of Emmett and Jasper, Edward turned to face me with his head down, breathing in deeply. I patiently waited until he was ready to speak, while I too wondered off in my own thoughts. My hectic mind couldn't help but wander to those words Edward voiced in the hallway.

"_I guess Alice was right all along; now I have truly learned not to bet against Alice. But even though I was informed beforehand it still feels as though I am just hallucinating and any minute someone is going to pinch me awake from the best dream of my life even though everyone had known and I was the naive one. How is it humanly possible that someone as extraordinary and breathtakingly gorgeous as Edward could ever think of someone as ordinary as me as more than a friend? I honestly don't see what Edward sees in me; he could do so much better than me. I mean, it's not like I don't feel elated to know that Edward feels that way about me when I too was already falling for him quick and hard no matter how much I try to oppose it. But now that I acknowledge this, I feel as if everything would have been better left unsaid because then neither would have to suffer while hiding their true feelings for the other. After that night about 6 months ago, I still haven't been able to erase it from my life; especially the nightmares." _

My thoughts, that were quickly becoming dreadful, were interrupted by a soft, yet warm hand taking hold of my own. I looked up into a pair of remorseful eyes that were usually soft but, somehow, still scorching. His expression showed the same emotion his eyes demonstrated; I felt awful that I was the cause for his sorrow and felt the need to reassure him. I gently squeezed his hand to help him get the words out that seemed to be stuck. He looked into my eyes longingly, thankful for my understanding. I truly saw no reason for him to be so worried about something that wasn't his fault. If I hadn't been listening in on his personal conversation, none of this would have happened. But, as much as I lament listening in, I don't completely regret it.

"Bella I'm so sorry you had to hear that! I had no idea we were so close to the dorm and we didn't think to lower our voices. I understand if you never talk to me again; I probably deserve it. But I would prefer if you hope you forget everything that you heard in the hallway and everything went back to the way it used to be before I opened my mouth. And please don't feel obligated in any way to return those feelings. I realize if you don't-." Finding no other way to stop his rambling, I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. He was shocked by the sudden caress and smiled against my finger. The silky skin of his lips glided smoothly across my finger leaving a tingling sensation. I immediately removed my finger and for the 3rd time in about a half hour, my skin burned a deep red.

"Sorry. I just couldn't find any other way to silence your ramblings." I smiled a weak, uneasy smile. "I'm glad you did; I didn't notice I was babbling like an idiot." He smiled his crooked smile making me go weak to my knees.

"And please don't blame yourself about any of this. This was my entire fault; I should've never been eavesdropping on your personal conversation that was completely rude and disrespectful of me. Please forgive me." I pleaded.

"Bella please, _please_ don't blame yourself for what you accidently overheard. It's not easy to ignore someone when they're shouting." He paused and a slow smile spread across his face. "I guess it's true when they say guys can't whisper." He joked.

I couldn't help but laugh. As much as that may be true in some cases, what I did was still wrong. I couldn't believe Edward was blaming all this on _himself_! I was the one who was prying; I'm the one to blame. I wasn't just going to stand here and watch him accuse himself because I couldn't restrain my curiosity.

"I'm not going to let you take the blame here. This was all my doing and I won't let you feel guilty about a crime I committed." I said persistently.

"I hardly think overhearing someone shouting is a capital offense." He said in a teasing manner, but with a serious undertone.

"Well, it is a federal crime because I couldn't restrain my curiousity even after I knew you guys weren't aware of my nearby distance. I would know. My father's the chief in Forks." I smirked knowingly at him waiting for his next remark.

He rolled his eyes before he spoke. "That may be true, but I'm not pressing any charges. Since you are too stubborn to let me take the blame, I declare this argument over." He said sliding his hands in the air for more emphasize.

"Fine."

"Fine."

I groaned at how ludicrous this dispute seemed to be and suddenly I remembered what started this outrageous quarrel in the first place and my face flushed a bright crimson red. I could I tell him I truly liked him more than I should, but I just couldn't do this? How would I let him know without leading him to a different assumption? Edward is a good person and doesn't deserve to have his feelings messed around with. I find it so hard to believe that he would ever like me as anything more than a friend, but after that conversation in the hallway he had with Emmett and Jasper I knew it was true no matter how unbelievable.

Still unsure of what I was going to tell him, I looked up at him to see his arms still crossed in front of his chest. His eyes met mine and I saw just how much this was truly bothering him and how much he had been hiding. I don't know why, but I felt my chest ache as I saw how much our current predicament was affecting him.

"Edward…about your conversation with Emmett and Jasper…" I paused and watched as his face displayed so many emotions all involving my next few words. "I know this is exceptionally hard for you… for the both of us, especially me finding out this way… but I'm not ready for this. You have no idea how much it hurts me to say this; I wish I could say the same thing I heard you say in the hallway. I like you more than I should, but at the moment I can't act on those feelings. I just hope that eventually I'll be able to. I'm so sorry, Edward." I finished my eyes shimmering with tears threatening to spill over. Yet again, the carpet patterns suddenly caught my interest. A felt a cool finger softly pull my face up until I had no other choice but to look into those smoldering emerald green eyes.

"Don't be sorry Bella." He said with so much sincerity. I searched his eyes for any falsehood, but found nothing other than complete understanding and apprehension. "I just wish I knew what was causing you this agony and terror. I feel helpless as I watch you put on a brave face while inside your hurting. Bella, please tell me what's causing you all this suffering." He pleaded with me.

I shook head glumly. "I can't." I choked out, my voice agonized. He nodded helplessly and looked away. "It's not that I don't want to. I truly wish I could tell you everything because even though I've known you for about a week, I really feel like I can trust you. But I have to think about some things." I said yearning to be strong enough and ready to just tell him everything.

"I understand Bella. Take as much time as you need and when you are ready to talk just let me know me and I'll be there for you." Edward said taking my hand in his and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"_What did I do to deserve such a compassionate and wonderful person like Edward? Even after I informed him that I wasn't ready, he's still standing by my side trying to do everthing in his power to help me even though I'm not cooperating."_

I nodded my head unable to form words to show my gratitude. "I think we should bring you back your dorm now." Edward said looking down at me, no doubt noticing my lack of concentration. I didn't argue as Edward gently tugged on my arm and I followed along silently. When we reached the doorway to the dorm, I noticed Edward's hand hesitate on the doorknob momentarily, as if rethinking something, but quickly recovered and opened the door as quietly as feasible most likely attempting not to alert Emmett and Jasper of our arrival. As soon as we were through the doorway, the sounds of Emmett and Jasper's arguing surrounding us, Edward closed the door just as quietly as he had opened it.

Without a word, I turned around and wrapped my arms around Edward, hugging myself to him; his scent overwhelming me. I could tell he was taken by surprise as his breath came in short at the sudden affection, but hesitantly wrapped his arms around me rubbing my back. I stood on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." I felt him nod his head not wanting to look up to see the expression on his face. I slipped out of his embrace and walked to my bedroom without a glance in his direction. I couldn't stand to see the look on his face.

As soon as I made it to my room, I locked the door behind me and retrieved my iPod from my nightside. I immediately put on the familiar tune of Linkin Park letting it blast past my ear drums down to my core.


End file.
